fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pervect - A True Story
thumb|400pxIch hoffe das diese 'FF euch allen gefallen wird da ich mir hier sehr viel Mühe geben werde sie zu schreiben . Ich wünsche euch allen viel spaß beim Lesen und hoffe das sie nicht so sehr verwirrend sein wird . LG I Love Sebtana ,Klaine und Niff ''(Tascha) Erinnerungen Blaine's sicht Ich war auf dem weg zum Auftrit der Warblers als ich von jemandem angestprochen wurde .Ich verlor mich dirreckt in seinen wunderschönen Augen . Valentinstag Ich stand mit ihm im Lima Beans um uns einen Kaffee zu hohlen , als Kurt mir sagte das er mich liebte wuste ich erlich nicht was ich sagen sollte ich liebte ihn doch auch , aber ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht zerstören . Er war mir zu wichtig um ihn zu verlieren Regionals Heute wollte ich es ihm sagen , das ich ihn liebte .Nach meiner ewig langen Rede konnte ich mich entlich dazu überwinden ihn zu küssen .Es war ein Traum ich wollte ihn für nichts auf der Welt wieder her geben er war mir viel zu wichtig . 1 Jahr Später "Aber du hast nicht extra wegen mir gewechselt , oder weil wenn wäre das nciht richtig !" "Kurt ich hab gewechselt weil ich nicht länger von der Person die ich liebe getrennt sein will !" Ich nahm ihn in den Arm und wollte das dieser moment nie wieder endet . erster Valentinstag als Paar Ich wollte eigentlich meine ganze zeit mit Kurt verbringen aber Sebastian machte mir einen strich durch die rechung .Ich hasst ihn mehr als ich denken konnte , er versaute mir alles und wenn ich drüber nachdenke das nicht ich sondern mein überalles geliebter Kurt getroffen werden sollte kriegte ich jedes mal das verlangen Sebastian ins Gesicht zu Schlagen . erstes Weihnachten als Paar Ich wuste nicht was ich Kurt schenken sollte ,nichts drückte das aus was ich für ihn fühlte .Ich schenkte ihm etwas föllig einfaches aber es reichte völlig . Kurt war die Liebe meines Lebends ich will ihn nie wieder loslassen . Erster Bezihungs Streit Es tat mir weh das Kurt mit einem anderen Jungen schrieb , es lies mich mich unbedeutend fühlen als Kurt dan meine das er nichts besonderes mehr für mich war ,sprang bei mir eine sicherung raus .Bei seinem berührenden Lied hätte ich dahin schmelzen können . Als ich hinterher wieder von Kurt hörte das er mich liebte war ich wieder glücklich . Alles Abschied ist schwer Blaine's sicht "Blaine ich will mich auch nicht verabschieden !" Kurt und mir uns beiden standen Tränen in den Augen "Ich hab die gesagt ich werde mich nimals von die verabschieden Blaine du bist die Liebe meines Lebends !" "Ich Liebe dich Kurt , vergiss das bitte nie okay ?" "Nein ich werde dich nicht vergessen !" .Ich zog Kurt noch in einen langen und liebevollen Kuss und schon war der Mann meiner Treume in einem Flieger nach New York . Ich wuste das wir Skypen würden ,aber irgentwann würde der Kontackt weniger werden und wenn auch villeicht abbrechen aber das wollte ich mir nicht eingestehen . Ich fuhr wieder nach Hause und schmiss mich auf mein Bett und kramte mein altes Tagebuch raus .Ich lass noch mal alles durch und umsoweiter ich zum schluss kam um so mehr bereute ich es ihn gehen gelassen zu haben .Ich hatte nach der Schule zwar noch Tina , Suger , Artie , Sam , Rory und Joe aber nicht meinen Kurt ich würde ihn nach den Ferien unheimlich vermissen . 6 Wochen Später "Hey Blaine !" "Hey Tina ,hat sich Mike bei dir gemeldet in den Ferien ?" "Ja , sehr oft sogar und Kurt ?" "Kein einziges mal , ich hab angst Tina ich leide seit 6 Wochen unter diesen höllischen angst das ihm was passiert ist oder das er mich einfach nicht mehr will !" "Blaine du hättest dich in den Ferien doch schon melden können , ich bin immer für dich da und das hab ich dir gesagt !" Tina kam zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm , ich wollte Kurt nicht verlieren ."Hey ihr beiden , Blaine was ist los ? " " Es ist alles okay Mr. Shue !" "Ich wollte euch eigentlich fragen ob ihr noch im Glee Club seid ?" "Also ich schon was ist mit dir Blaine ?" "Ich machs für dich !" Ich wischte mir übers Gesicht und ging dan mit Tina zum Glee Club . MItten im Glee Club klingelte mein Handy "Mr . Shue darf ich rangehen es ist Finn ?" "Klar " Ich schnapte mir mein Handy und ging raus "Hey Finn was giebts ?" "Blaine , hat Kurt sich bei dir gemeldet ?" "Nein wiso bei dir auch nicht ... " "Er hat nicht mal bei Burt angerufen , ich hab eine scheiß angst um ihn !" "Warte mal wo bist du ?" "Ich bin am Flughafen Burt und Mom hohlen mich gleich ab , sie schaffen das nciht alleine sie haben die schmlimmsten forstellungen ... Blaine kannst du nach der Schule villeicht zu uns kommen ?" "Klar , Finn ich muss wieder rein sonst macht sich Mr. Shue sorgen !" "okay bis nachher !" "Bye " ich packte mein Handy weg und ging wieder rein . "Hey Blaine alles okay ?" "Kurt ist verschwunden !" ich starte auf den Fußboden "Was ? " "Weder seine Eltern noch Finn haben wieder was von ihm gehört !" langsam machte sich panik in mir breit "Was ist wenn das flugzeug abgestürtzt ist ?" "ARTIE !" schrien alle "Davon hätten wir gehört oder nicht !" "Danke Sam !" sagte ich und versuchte den klos in meinem hals Runterzuschlucken aber es ging nicht "Blaine ihm ist nichts passiert , Kurt ist stark villeicht hat er sein Handy geschrottet und er wuste die nummern nicht auswendig !" Ich sah Tina von der seite an "Da kennst du Kurt aber schlecht ! Ich will nicht das ihm was passiert ist , ich liebe ihn , er hat gesagt er verabschiedet sich nie von mir !" mir liefen die tränen über die Wange "Er drf mich nicht vergessen haben , ich will zu Kurt !" Ich wollte aufstehen doch ich brach weinend auf dem Boden zusammen "Blaine !" Tina hockte sich neben mich "Blaine bitte wein nicht sonst muss ich auch weinen !" Suger legte ihre Arm um meine Schulter wärend der rest der Jungs etwas unbeholfen aussah "Ich ... was ist wenn er jemand neuen hat oder wenn er tot ist ?" ich fing an am ganzen körper zu zittern "Blaine shhh .... Kurt würde dich nicht verlassen und tot ist er sicherlich nicht !" "Blaine ich glaube du solltest nach Hause , in dem zustand bringt es keinem was wenn du noch in der Schule bist !" "Danke Mr. Shue !" . Ich stieg in mein Auto und fuhr zum Haus der Hummel - Hudsom Familie , als ich ankam parkte ich und Rachel kam angerannt "Blaine warum bist du jetzt schon hier ?" "Mr. Shue hat mich eher gehen lassen !" sie schlag ihre Arme um mich " Blaine wir werden Kurt finden okay ? " Ich nickte und legte meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter "Es wird alles gut Blaine ja ?" Ich hob meinen Kopf und konnte Finn sehen , nach Finn kamen auf Burt und Carol die total verheult aussahen "Es tut mir so leid !" war das erste was ich sagte "Was den Schätzchen ? Du leidest doch auch , komm mit rein , möchtest du einen Kaffee ?" "Ja gerne !" ich setzte mich auf die Couch und nahm die Tasse von Carol an , ich stellte sie aber dirreckt hin weil meine Hände zu sehr Zitterten und plötzlich klingelte mein Handy "Kurt !" Rachel , Finn und Carol starten mich an "Hallo ?" "Wer ist da ?" "Blaine , Blaine Anderson . Wer ist da ?" "Ah dan bin ich ja richtig und die kleine mistkröte hat mich nicht verarscht ... Blaine hilf mir ! .... Ich hab die schonmal gesagt du sollst die Fresse halten !" Ich hörte einen lauten knall und zuckte zusammen ,Rachel kam zu mir und legte ihre Hand auf mein Knie "Ich will 20.000 $ Bis Montag in dem Alten verlassenen Psychatrie , sonst wirst du deinen geliebten Kurt nicht so schnell wieder sehen . Keine Polizei , keine Spielchen sonst ist er tot ...tut tut tut " Ich klapte mein Handy zu und Rachel starte mich mit offenem Mund an "Schatz alles okay ?" Finn nahm Rachels Hand , zog sie zu sich und drückte sie an sich "Er hat Kurt geschlagen ... 20.000 $ bis Montag wenn wir die Polizei hohlen stirebt er !" . Es klingelte an der Tür und Finn machte auf "Sebastian ... was wilst du den hier ?" Finn klang nicht mal wütend sondern total emotions los "Euer Lehrer hat mir gesagt das er BLaine frei gegeben hat weil Kurt verschwunden ist . Tut mir total leit , echt Finn ! Kann ich mal mit Blaine reden ?" "Blaine , Sebastian !" Ich ging zur tür und schute dirreckt in Sebastians Augen "Hey !" .In seinen AUgen war nicht wie sonst die üblich earoganz und etwas besserwisserisches gewesen sondern mitleid und Trauer "Kann ich mal unter vier augen mit dir reden ?" "klar " Ich lies meinen Blick gesengt und lief Sebastian nach "Das mit Kurt tut mir so leid ,hat sich schon was neues ergeben ?" "Ja , er wurde entführt ..." ich hohlte tief luft und schluckte den klos in meinem Hals runter wärend Sebastian mit offenem Mund vor mir Stand "Er will viel Geld haben und wir dürfen es der Polizei nicht sagen weil er sonst stierbt ." Mir liefen Tränen übers Gesicht und Sebastian nahm mich in den Arm "Hey Blaine , wein nicht das bringt weder dir oder Kurt was !" "Ich vermiss ihn einfach so unheimlich , ich will ihn nicht verlieren !" "Blaine ich geb euch das Geld ,solange du glücklich bist bin ich es auch !" "Sebastian du kannst mir keine 20.000 $ geben ." "Doch kann ich ,Blaine ich liebe dich und währe bereit alles zutun damit du glücklich bist , und wenn ich dir so viel Geld geben muss damit du wieder glücklich bist dan werde ich das tun ,aber jetzt hör bitte auf zuweinen das zerbricht mir das Herz !" .Ich knif meine Augen zusammen und versuchte aufzuhören "Ich glaub ich fahr mal nach Hause und versuche meinen Vater zu überreden ,das ich das Geld kriege !" Ich zog ihn erneut in eine Umarmung ,ich konnte in seine Augen sehen die mein Herz schneller schlagen lies .Sebastian beugte sich zu mir hinunter "darf ich dich küssen ?" ich wollte erst wieder sprechen aber wenn es sowas einfaches war wie ein kuss um Kurt zu retten dan würde ich es tuhen ,also nickte ich .Er legte seine Lippen auf meine ,sie waren warm und weich ,es war nicht so schlimm wie ich gedacht hätte ,um erlich zu sein er konnte gut küssen .Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte mich einfach zu entspannen ."Danke Blaine ! " Sebastian nahm seine Hände und steckte sie in deine Hosentasche "Wofür ?" er antwortete nicht sondern ging weiter zu seinem Auto . Ich ging wieder rein und setzte mich wieder auf meinen uhrstprünglichen platz wo Rachel ihre Hand auf meine Schulter legte "Alles okay ? du bist so blas !" "Sebastian ... er hat gesagt damit ich glücklichbin macht er alles und jetzt will er uns das Geld für Kurts befreiung geben ..." Das er gesagt hat das er mich liebt undas wir uns geküsst haben müssen sie ja nicht erfahren zumindest das mit dem Kuss nicht ."Er hat doch immmer versucht dich und Kurt auseinander zu bringen . Wie kommt er zu dem sinneswanduck ?" Der ausdruck in den Gesichtern von Burt und Carolel war fragent "Er hat gesagt er liebt mich und würde alles dafür tuhen das ich glücklich bin ..." misst jetzt hab ichs doch gesagt .Rachel starte mich mit offenem mund an genau wie der rest der Hummel -Hudson -Berry Famielie "Ich bin ihm dankbar und das solltet ihr alle sein , wenn wir durch sein Geld Kurt befrein können dann bin ich ihm auf ewig dankbar !" ich lächelte Carol an und starte dan weiter auf meine Schuhe . Die Befreiung * Montag * Sebastian war früh Morgents gekommen und hatte uns das Geld gegeben und Burt was so skeptisch das er alles nachgezählt hatte .Jetzt standen wir dort for der Alten psüchatrie und Rachel war am schnattern als es anfing zu schnein "Rachel es ist mitte December was erwartetst du ?" "Weniger K....Kalt " schnatterte sie und Finn nahm sie in den Arm .Dan sah ich ihn ,ein sehr großer und kräftig gebauter kehrl ich konnte sein gesicht nicht erkennen nur die ausdrucklosen grünen augen schimmerten in dem Laternenlicht ."Wo ist das Geld ?" "Hier ,WO IST MEIN SOHN ?" "Da drinn , fröhliches rätselraten !" er zwigte auf die alte Psychatrie und ich rannte los "BLAINE !" hörte ich noch Finn schrein und dan fuhr ein Wagen weg .Ich lief durch die dunkelheit und wuste nicht wo Kurt hätte sein können ,doch dan hörte ich ein schuchtzen "Kurt ? " es kam keine Antwort sondern das schluchtzen wurde lauter "Blaine ,alter musst du so rennen .Hier die Taschenlampe !" "Es sind bestimmt -10 grad und du weißt nich wo Kurt ist !" Ich ries ihm die Taschenlampe aus der Hand und leutete erstmal unter jede Treppe bin ich entlich Kurt fand "KURT !" Finn und ich rannten sofort zu ihm und ich kniete mich in den Schnee "Kurt ,shhh es ist alles okay !" Ich kam näher zu ihm und legte meine Hand vorsichtig an seine Wange "Ich hab schmerzen !" schluchtzte er "Finn hohl mal euren Dad schnell !" Finn stand auf und rannte los "Es tut mir so leid Blaine ,es tut mir so leid !" "Schatz du brauchst dich für nichts zu enschuldigen , du bist entführt worden es wird alles wieder gut !" "Ich hab dich so vermisst !" "Ich dich auch Schatz ,ich liebe dich !" "Ich dich auch " "KURT !" Ich hörte Burts stimme durchs industrie gebeude schallen "Dad ..." flüsterte er ."Kurt ,wo bist du ?" Das War Rachels stimme "Wir sind hier !" Ich leuchte an Kurts beine und eins war ab dem knie abwerts total verdreht ,er hatte eine platzwunde am Auge ,und ich wollte garnicht wissen wie sein Oberkörper aussah .Ich hatte ohne das ich es mitgerkiegt hatte angefangen zu weinen "Blaine ,bitte ..." weiter kam er nicht weil schon Burt ankam "Oh mein Gott Kurt ,wir müssen mit dir ins Krankenhaus !" Ich zeigte stumm auf sein Bein und Rachel fing an zu weinen ."Burt soll ich ihn zum Auto tragen ich denke nicht das er damit laufen kann !" bot ich an und Burt nickKurt halt dich bitte gleich an mir fest ja ?" Kurt nickte ich legte einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper und einen um seine Beine "Halt dich bitte fest !" Ich hob ihn hoch und er drückte sich an mich ,Burt wolte Kurts Hand nehem doch Kurt zuckte zusammen ."Finn ,Rachel ihr Fahrt mit Finns Wagen hinterher ! Blaine du legst Kurt auf die Rückbank von meinem Wagen und setzt dich auf den Boden und achtest darauf das Kurt die Augen nicht zumacht !" Ich nickte nur Stum und legte ihn danach forsichtig auf die Rückbank "Mir ist kalt !" Ich nahm Kurts Hand und sie war eis Kalt "Ich mach die Heizung an Kurt !" Burt machte die Heizung an und Kurts augen wollten immer wieder zufallen "Kurt ,bleib wach guck mich an okay ?" Kurt hob seinen Kopf und guckte mir in die Azgen "Wo hast du schmerzen Kurt ?" fragte Carol und drehte sich zu uns "Mein Bein ,mein Kopf mein Brustkorb und jedesmal wenn ich Athme tut mir alles weh ." Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Wange und streichelte leicht darüber "Ich liebe dich ich dich auch !" erklang es von Kurt und er sah mich liebervoll an ,ich rutschte etwas nach forne und küsste ihn wobei Kurt forsichtig seine Hand hob und sie bei mir in den Nacken legte .Als wir und von einander lösten guckte er mmich vertreumt aber denoch liebevoll an .Als wir am Krankenhaus ankamen trug ich Kurt rein und sofort kamen ärtzte und schoben Kurt in den Operrationssahl .Burt lief aufgebracht im Warte Zimmer auf und ab ,Carol knete nervös ihre Hände ,Rachel und Finn waren nach Hause gefahren das Rachel schlecht war und sie Kopfschmerzen hatte und ich sas da und starte auf meine Hände ."Blaine was machst du hier ?" Ich schaute hoch und sah Sebastian der mit einem Dicken gibs um den ganzen Arm rauskam "Oh gott was ist den mit dir passiert ?" "Ich hatte nen Wutanfall und hab mein Zimmer zerlegt und da ist mit mein bücherregal auf den Arm gefallen ! Aber du hast mein frage noch nicht beantwortet ..." "Wir haben Kurt gefunden er wird gerade operriert ,ich wünsche dir viel glück euch allen !" Er drehte sich um und ging . 1 Jahr Später Blains sicht Kurt hatte alles gut überstanden und unsere Bezihung das auch ,Kurt ging mitlerweile zum Psychologen , aber wir hatten immer noch genug zeit für uns alleine ,von Sebastian hatte ich schon lange nichts mehr gehört ''The End Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Slash